Bad Day Or Not!
by Dramione96.x
Summary: Sonny's Day Isn't The Best But Never Fear CDC Is Here!    Story Better Than Summary I Promise :


Bad Day Or Not!

Sonny's POV

Okay so today had to be the worst day of my life! I woke up late causing me to be late to class and receive a detention, rehearsals didn't go to well meaning we have to stay behind tonight so we are prepared for this weeks live show and then my boyfriend brakes up with me over the phone because he thinks I like Chad I mean come on I don't like CHAD DYLAN COOPER do I…

And this is why I am currently sitting in my dressing room alone in silence! I'd been like this for half an hour now so decided to grab a blanket change into some comfy pyjamas and take a quick nap. I walk into my closet and pick up a pair of pink short shorts and a black strapped top that's a little small so it clings to me. I mean no one's gonna see me so I make a quick change then walk over to the couch wrap myself in the blanket and just as I'm about to drift off…..

'**Sonny Not So Sonny Today Now Is She?' **Said the voice I fell in love with not that I'd ever tell him that because he hates me..

Chad's POV

Wow what a great day I've had filming went smooth so we got off work early, Portlan **(A/N**-**Not Sure That's How You Spell Her Name But you Get Who It Is) **hasn't flirted with me all day and I got to wind up that creepy kid from Chuckle City. I am now in my dressing room with nothing to do when I realise I haven't argued with 'My Sonny' all day.

Ok, ok so maybe she wasn't 'My Sonny' but I wish she was yes people CDC has fell in love with a girl who probably doesn't return the feelings.

Anyhow I decided to walk to the cafeteria to bug her but when I got there I scanned the room only to see Sonny wasn't there! I Walked up to Blondie and asked where Sonny is and she told me Sonny is kind of down today and that she's in there dressing room. I walked over to the Sonny and Blondie's room to see 'My Sonshine' lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket.

'**Sonny Not So Sonny Today Now Is She?' **I said sounding cocky.

'**Not Now Chad I'm Not In The Mood!' **She Replied with deep sadness in her voice.

'**Hey Why So Down Why Don't You Tell Me What's Up?' **I was now truly concerned!

Sonny's POV

'**OMG Is 'THE GREAT CHAD DYLAN COOPER' caring?' **I was now laughing hysterically realising Chad was trying to speak I controlled myself.

He smirked at me then said

'**Sonny Funny Little Sonny Of Course I Care Because You Young Lady Are Supposed To Be Happy And Well Sunny' **

Okay that was kind of cheesy! But I couldn't help but smile at the fact the guy I am deeply in love with cared about me. Thoughts like this kept running through my head and I must have zoned out for a while because could hear Chad shout my name so I quickly snapped back to reality and smiled the biggest smile ever and said:

'**Thanks For Caring Chad It Means A Lot To Me But Can I Just Ask Why Do You Care?' **I wasn't supposed to say that I mentally slapped myself as I saw him tense but relief flew over me when I saw him relax.

'**Wellll….' **I asked starting to get impatient when all of a sudden I could feel a pair of lips on mine, I was shocked at first but as he was about to pull away I grabbed the back off his head and pulled him closer. The kiss was passionate and it was like fireworks were going off right above us. Much to my displeasure Chad pulled away all to soon as I sat there smiling and staring into his deep blue eyes then he said something I never thought I'd hear….

Chad's POV

WOW! That was the best kiss I've ever had. I'm going to tell her how I feel I can't hide it anymore…

'**Sonny Monroe I Am Completely Totally And Undoubtedly In Love With You!' **I was about to say it was ok if she didn't feel the same way but was stopped when she jumped onto my lap now straddling me and attacked my lips this kiss was nothing like the first though it was needy and full of love. I pulled away and watched Sonny as she sat there in silence then she said something that I only dreamed about hearing before.

'**Chad Dylan Cooper I Am 100% Head Over Heels in Love with You!'**

With that I pushed her off my lap and walked to the door and winked at her telling her I would pick her up at 7pm.

Sonny's POV

Ok scratch what I said before this is now the BEST DAY EVER!


End file.
